


Jedi Padawan Ben Solo NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Ben is of age everyone, relaxRequested on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Jedi Padawan Ben Solo NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Ben Solo is surprisingly sweet when it comes to aftercare. Providing there’s time for aftercare. He’ll hold you close, burying his nose in your hair as your scent helps calm him. He’ll pull the covers up over you to keep you both warm as you hold each other close to keep warm. It’s not exactly hot in the Jedi temple. You have to be careful he doesn’t fall asleep on you or otherwise you won’t be able to move him. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favourite body part of yours are your hips. Mainly because you always have the belt of your robes tied tight to make sure they are accentuated. That and he loves grabbing your hips and leaving fingernail marks when you ride him. His favourite body part are his hands/fingers, mainly because he knows how much pleasure they can bring you, especially his fingers. Sometimes he’ll drag you off to the nearest dark corner in the temple just to make you cum with only his fingers. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He really, really likes seeing his cum on you. He’d rather cum on you than inside you. His favourite place to see his cum ranges from your ass, thighs, breasts and stomach. As all the Jedi are on the same sort of diet (a healthy one obviously) his cum doesn’t taste salty. There’s a slight hint of sweetness. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He prefers using the force to masturbate. He knows he shouldn’t use it for that but it feels better than his own hand most of the time. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Ben lost his v card to you, and you lost yours to him. So, both of you don’t have much idea what you’re doing, but that makes things more fun. Your both learning and have a more than willing assistant to try things out on. He has some sort of idea what he’s doing but doesn’t mind a little bit of guidance from you. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://78.media.tumblr.com/b8263e3e2da2bdacf6a9128b45486ecc/tumblr_inline_nl83q3wE7e1r03pn2.gif

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He can be both. Bens a goof ball outside the bedroom so you have to expect some of that goofiness to come into the bedroom. At least you know your both having fun. The more serious times however is when he’s lost all ounce of self-control and has to have you as soon as possible. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Its neatly trimmed, the hair black and thick like the hair on his head. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Ben doesn’t really have the chance to be romantic most of the time. But when he does have the time he can get pretty romantic. One of your favourite spots is outside in the tall grass where you can both stargaze in the afterglow of your orgasms. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He used to masturbate a lot. He still does if the two of you can’t have a quickie when he wants one. Jedi training doesn’t allow much free time when you’d like it so he has to resort to his right hand (or the force). He finds masturbating before meditation sessions actually helps him get into that relaxed state quicker, and Jedi do have to meditate at least five times a day.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Ben has a hair pulling kink. He loves it when you run your fingers through his curls and tug on them. He also has a thing for being marked up. Like when you leave lots of bite marks, bruises and scratch marks on him. Of course, only in places that he can cover up. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

As mentioned earlier he lives for the moments you can both sneak away from the temple. Either in to a nearby cave that is sort of like a secret spot for the both of you or in the tall grass where you won’t be found. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

A few things get him going. But one thing that will always work like a charm is when he watches you work out. Seeing you getting all hot and sweaty whilst you push yourself that little bit further is quite arousing to him. It probably doesn’t help that your normally only wearing a sports bra and tiny shorts. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that is immoral or wrong is off the list for starters. Another thing would be chastity devices like cock cages, he’s not exactly the most patient person so anything that restricts him from getting pleasure is not preferred. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves giving as much as he loves receiving. He could you eat for hours if you let him or you both had the time. It didn’t take him long to get the hang of it and now he’s pretty skilled at it. He’ll have you covering your mouth and shaking in a matter of minutes. When it comes to him getting head he does best not to fuck your face but he can’t always hold himself back. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can be both. He’s normally slow and sensual when you both have the time. He’ll normally be fast and rough however when he needs to take his frustration out, this will normally come after training if you’ve beaten him in front of the other padawans. He needs to make sure you know who is really in charge and how easily he could turn the tables on you if need be. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

You two have a lot of quickies because that’s all you can have. Training doesn’t allow much free time so a lot of the time you’ll drag each other off to a dark corner to for a few minutes. You both enjoy them but you both prefer being able to take your time with each other. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Of course, he takes risks, fucking you in the temple where anybody could walk past (including his uncle) is pretty risky. He’s quite open minding when it comes to experimenting and trying new things too. If it means more ways that you can pleasure each other he’s up for it. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

As I keep mentioning you normally don’t have the time for more than one round. But he can last for two at the most. He didn’t last very long to begin with but he’s slowly getting a lot better and can now hold out until you finish. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

You would both love to own toys but there wouldn’t exactly be anywhere to keep them hidden. So, for now you just have to use each other for pleasure. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He loves to tease you and at all the wrong times too. He’ll always do it during training, whether it be eye fucking you from the other side of the room, using your force connection to talk to dirty to you without anyone knowing or occasional, brief touches that most would brush off as harmless. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s mostly quiet because he has to be. So, its soft groans against your neck and quiet growls. Other times he can’t stop himself from moaning out loud. Normally there’s quite a lot of cursing and dirty talk. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

With how cocky Ben is he likes to show off when he knows he’s good at something. And he is really good at eating pussy. There have been a few times where he’s had you held up against the wall, your legs over his shoulders as he pleasures you with his tongue. The first time you obviously panicked thinking he would drop you or you would fall, but you both know how strong he is. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

It’s a pretty big dick. Something he of course takes pride in. About 8 inches fully erect and pretty girthy too. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

It’s very high, he has to have you at least a few times a week, sometimes once a day at the very least. He isn’t even a teenager anymore but he does act like a horny teenager most of the time. Not that you mind, you welcome it most of the time. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

If you have the time he falls asleep quite quickly, curled up next to you with his head on your chest or his nose buried in your hair. He finds so much comfort in you hence why he falls asleep so quick.


End file.
